A series of rough starts
by Xross-33
Summary: Riven is the new kid in a school filled with crazy personalities. Lux the over peppy cheerleader, Jinx the master prankster, Lulu the eccentric artist and many more. School life hasn't always been easy for Riven but hopefully she can get a fresh start at a new school. Unfortunately Riven has a habit of pissing off the wrong people.
1. New Kid

The new kid

Professor Jericho swain stands at the front of the class next to a girl with strange white hair. 

"Students! Please welcome transfer student, Riven." Riven waves and the class responds with a low chorus of hi's. "It is always hard to be new student, please assist if able." Swain gestures to an open seat by a red haired girl in the back, "Please take seat Riven."

Riven hurriedly moves to take her chair, and sits down awkwardly in the back corner. She fumbles around in her backpack looking panicked.

"Forget something?"

Riven looks up to see a red haired girl wearing a white shirt with an open black hoodie and black baseball cap. "Oh um, yeah I think I left my note book at home, dumb for my first day huh?"

"Nah, happens to me all the time. Names Sarah by the way." Sarah pulls rips a page from her notebook and hands it to Riven. "Need a pencil?"

Riven holds up her own, "Thankfully I didn't forget everything." She turns forward to take notes as Swain drones on about matrices Riven, having already learned this in her previous school; it's not long before Riven begins doodling.

Sarah leans over and inspects Riven's sword sketches "Bored to death too?"

"Hih?" Riven looks up surprised completely lost in her own thoughts. "Oh yeah, at my old school we we're a chapter ahead so this is just boring.."

Sara's eyes roll, "When is math ever not boring?" They both share a giggle.

"Something is funny girls?" Riven and Sarah both look up in horror to see Swain standing just a few feet ahead, the entire class's eyes on them. "As this I Riven's first day, I will give only warning. There is to be no laughing in my class. Understood?" Riven slowly slides her doodle filled page out of view as she nods. He turns to Sarah, "Lucky for you I have no time to hold detention today so instead you will be responsible for showing Riven the school, and making sure that she is on time for all classes today. Any problems?"

Sara nods enthusiastically, "Yes sir, Mr. Swain."

"Good." Swain glares at the duo for another few seconds before the bell rings. "Class dismissed."

Riven barely has time to grab her bag as Sarah pulls her out the class. "Man I hate that guy, Swain is no fun. Here let me see your schedule."

Riven reaches in her bag and pulls out the only real paper in there. Felling bad about Making Sara spend the day with "I'm sorry about getting you in trouble, you don't actually have to show me around I'll be fine."

Sarah just grabs the schedule from Riven's hand; "Nonsense even if birdbrain in there didn't tell me to I'd still have no problem helping you out. Now let's see, oh great you have PE with me. Did you remember gym clothes?" Riven checks her bag once more nodding. "Great, then let's go!"

"Um is her for real?" Says Riven as she stares at their teacher.

"Yeah." Sara and Riven are both standing on the track as their teacher waits for everyone to come out of the locker room. "Mr. Zed is a weirdo. I don't get how he can wear all that in like seventy five degree weather." Oddly Zed was wearing full sweats with a scarf and his hood up. If one looked closely you would be lucky to see his eyes. "While were here let's introduce you to some of my friends." A skinny blond kid a little taller than Riven starts walking towards them from the locker room direction. "Ah here's one now."

He smiles brightly in Riven and Sara's direction and jogs over to them. "Hey M.F. Sara fist bumps him. As if suddenly noticing Riven he holds a hand out. "You're the new girl right? Riven? I'm Ezreal although everyone calls me Ez."

They shake hands, "Nice to meet you." His gym clothes look a little different than the standard gear. "Your uniform is different."

"Oh this." Riven is forced to squint as Ez unleashes the most brilliant smile possible. "You just so happen to be looking at the captain of the soccer team." He proclaims this with both hands on his hips proudly.

He falls on his ass as Sarah shoves him. "Ignore Ez, he can be a little conceited."

"Concieted? Did you see my true shot barrage! I almost single handedly won that last game!"

"Is that so?" Suddenly Ezreal is in the arms of a huge blond kid wearing a similar jersey. "Sorry about my captain here he can be a bit much." He smiles at Riven sheepishly.

Sara just claps him on the back, "Nah, Ez is great . He just needs to keep his ego under control. Let me intro duce you to my new pal Riven, today's her first day." She gestures to Riven. "Riven this is Blitz, probably the best goalie in Valoran!"

Blitz blushes and sets Ezreal down. "Well I wouldn't say that."

"Nonsense!" Ez loudly interjects, "You're like half the reason we won last time man obviously the other half was all-"

Ezreal is suddenly cut off as Zed blows his whistle. "Students, as the wind blows so must we. Today we shall run with breeze and fade into shadow, only on the fourth rise rest is allowed."

What the hell? Riven looks around to see if anyone else seems confused. Luckily Sarah notices and takes pity on the confused student. "You'll have to get used to that, he always talks like that. He wants us to run four laps and then we're done for today."

How the hell did she get that from what he said? Either way Riven walks with Sarah and the others to the starting position. It's hard not to notice two peculiar students in the front. Riven is in the back so it's hard to see their faces but the first is a short kid wearing an all purple set of sweats, and the second is a taller boy with bright green shoes. Both are in serious running stances while the rest of the class stands casually waiting for Zed to blow the starting whistle. "What's with those guys why are they so serious?"

Ezreal speaks from behind her, "Oh there both on the track team. Both of them are trying to take the number one spot in the four hundred meter. The one on the left in the purple is Kennen, and the other one is Hecarim."

"Which one is number one?"

"Neither." Blitz stretches while standing with them. "Kennen and Hecarim, switch between third and second like every week but neither of them can beat Yi's times."

The whistle blows and I stay pace with Sarah and Ez, surprisingly Blitz charges ahead of us moving way faster than I would Expect for someone of his size. We're only halfway through the first lap, when I feel a rush of air as Kennen laps us. "What the?" another gust and I see Hecarim's bright shoes speeding off. "God they're fast! Just what kind of monster is this Yi guy?"

Sarah just laughs. "You have no idea."

I hand Sarah my schedule as we step out the locker room back into the hallway. "Let's see, damn we don't have the next class together. Wait a sec you're in biology? Sophomores normally take chemistry and juniors take biology."

I just shrug, "Oh really? It was the opposite at my last school. Guess the counselor figured it was easier for me to finish bio instead of starting over in chemistry."

"Hmm." Sarah goes back to looking at my schedule. "Well at least your teacher is cool. Ms. Zyra used to teach at the middle school. My class is in the other direction but to find yours go up the stairs over there and to the right. Should be right by the bathroom."

Sarah waves as they both go there separate ways. Riven ends up walking in the classroom just as the bell rings. A woman wearing a deep green dress with silky red hair sits behind the teacher's desk. She looks up as Riven walks over and places her schedule on the desk. "Oh, a transfer student?" She smiles and extends a hand. " Welcome to our school I'm Ms. Zyra." Finally happy to have a normal teacher Riven smiles back and shakes her hand. "Cassiopia, can you raise your hand?" A girl sitting alone at a lab table in the left middle of the room raises her hand. "Why don't you sit with her for today."

Nodding Riven takes her schedule and starts walking towards her seat. Halfway down the aisle Riven trips, thanks to quick reflexes she manages to catch herself before she could fall. Glaring she looks up at the student who tripped her. Laughing in the seat in font of Cassiopia is a large muscular boy with slicked back brown hair. Taking a calming breath Riven repeats the mantra that she came to school today repeating. _'No more fights, no more fights.'_ The boy snickers at her, "Lose your balance new kid?"

Riven keeps walking, and sits down at her seat. The girl identified as Cassiopia smiles at Riven. "Don't worry about Renekton, everyone knows he's an ass." Seeing Cassiopia up close Riven can only think of how odd she looks sitting in a high school. She has short brown hair, and a verdant green dress flowing all the way down to her ankles. Not to mention the ton of jewelry that she's decked in it's not hard to tell that she comes from money. She looks like she's dressed up for prom. "I'm Cassiopia by the way, you can just call me Cass."

Despite her odd appearance Riven wasn't one to judge by appearances. "Nice to meet you, I'm Riven. Today's my first day here."

Cass just rests her chin on her hands and looks at Riven curiously, "Oh I know. Trust me sweetie I know everything that goes on in this school. So what's the scoop with you and M.F. people say you looked pretty close during first period today. You know her?"

M.F.? Now that she mentions it didn't Ezreal call Sarah something like that? "You mean Sarah?"

Cass rolls her eyes. "You didn't even know her nickname, guess you aren't as close as I was led to believe. Never mind, I guess I was too hopeful to think that there would be any drama around you on your first day." She sighs before smiling at me, "But I have a good feeling about you, I think that we're going to get along jussssssst fine."

Riven can't help the involuntary shiver as Cass looks at her with a mildly creepy expression.

When the bell rings for lunch and Riven is the first person out of the room. The teacher may have been normal but the glares from Renekton, and the creepy looks from Cassiopia easily made this her worst class so far. Luckily not long after wandering into the cafeteria she spots familiar red hair underneath a black hat. Sarah looks up as Riven takes the seat beside her. "Oh there you are, how was your last class?"

Riven can't help but shiver again thinking of her biology experience. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Reaching in her bag Riven takes out the sandwich she made before school. Trying to get Cass's gaze out of her head.

Sarah chuckles as Ez and sits down next to Riven wearing a brown t shirt and blue jeans with Blitz taking the seat across from him dressed in a yellow t shirt with light brown shorts. Ez raises an eyebrow upon sitting down. "M.F. what did you do to her Riven looks totally freaked."

There's that M.F. nickname again reminding me that I still don't know much about the person whose probably my best friend here. "I didn't do anything, apparently her last class sucked, she had bio with Zyra."

Ezreal's face lights up, "Wait third period Zyra? My bro Jayce is in that class! Did you see him?"

Jayce? I don't remember seeing a Jayce. "No just some dick named Renekton and a creeper named Cassio-something."

Riven turns to her right as Sarah bursts into laughter, "Wait a second, did you just call Cassiopia Du Chateau a creeper!" Ezreal and Blitz are also laughing. Riven just looks annoyed as Sarah finally calms down. "O-Okay. That was funny but seriously don't say that again. Cassiopia like rules this school and her family is like crazy powerful."

Riven just shrugs and takes another bite of her sandwich, "Doesn't make her less creepy."

"Jeez what's this one's problem?" Riven looks up from her food to see a girl now sitting across from Sarah.

"Ah don't worry about her." Sarah gestures to Riven, "This is Riven." She points to the blue haired girl across from her. "Riven this is Jinx." In one word jinx could best be described as odd. Super pale skin, bright blue hair worn in two long braids, and pale pink eyes to match; she's wearing a black t-shirt with short pink shorts.

Jinx leans back in her chair and props her feet up on the table. "Just great another new kid, hello or whatever." That was rude, regardless Riven is about to answer back when Jinx interrupts her again opening and closing her lunch box like it's talking, **"You know Jinx it's not polite to talk to people like that."** What the hell? Jinx slams the lunch box on the table. "Ugh you're the worst lunchbox ever!"

Sarah, leans over to whisper to Riven. "I know it's weird but don't say anything." Sarah sits back up in her chair, "Jinx here is the undisputed prank king of the school."

Jinx cracks the widest grin ever, "You're damn right I am!"

She leans over to Riven's ear, "Which is the only reason you need to not piss her off."

Riven nods, "got it. Is this everyone?"

"Not quite." Blitz speaks in between his sips of some strange black liquid. I'd like to believe it's coke but for some reason I can smell oil. "There's a girl named Lulu that usually hangs out with us, but she just disappears every now and then, sometimes for days at a time. If you see a girl with like a ridiculous hat it's probably her."

Riven looks at Ezreal questioningly, "What does he mean by ridiculous?"

He just chuckles, "You'll know when you see it."

Before she can ask him to elaborate the bell sounds signaling the end of lunch. Riven hands Sarah her schedule. "Let's see, next you have History with Azir."

Ezreal looks surprised. "Oh cool you're in my class. C'mon let's go."

Turns out that the class is on the other end of school so Ezreal leads Riven as they walk quickly towards their destination. "So what's Mr. Azir like?"

Ezreal smiles, "Oh he's like a really good teacher. The way he talks about some of this stuff it's like he was there."

That might be interesting, "Oh that sounds pretty cool. How are th-" While looking at Ezreal riven failed to see a girl walking in the other direction and the two collide and fall on the ground.

"OW, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Sorry" Riven rubs her head as she looks at the other girl on the ground. With bright red hair past her shoulders she's wearing a black leather jacket with matching pants.

The girl glares at Riven as she picks herself up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Riven uses the rubs her head again, that might be a bruise. "I said I'm sorry. You obviously weren't paying attention either."

Ezreal helps Riven to her feet, "C'mon let's just go."

Riven makes a couple of steps before she feel a hand on her arm. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

It's that same girl! "Look I said I'm sorry, this doesn't need to be a big thing, just let me go to class."

The look on her face doesn't make that seem likely. "Bitch do you know who I am?"

'_No more fights, No more fights'_

Right now Riven is just breathing trying to calm down from how pissed she is. Ezreal stands in between the two, "Listen Katarina can't you just let this one go? It's her first day okay, it wont happen again."

Katarina reaches in her pocket and levels a nasty glare at Ezreal. "Why don't you fuck off fairy. Before you get hurt." Ezreal takes a step back obviously scared. "Riven let's just go." By now there's a circle of students around the commotion.

'_No more fights, No more fights'_

"Shut your fucking mouth bitch!" She slaps Ezreal and he falls to the ground. "Let the whore talk for herself-"

Katarina is cut off by Riven's fist smashing into her face. "Don't you dare touch my friends bitch!"

Katarina looks up surprised. Wiping the blood from her mouth. "You want to play rough bitch?" She pulls a butterfly knife out of her pocket and makes a show of twirling it around as she opens it. "Let's fucking play!"

Riven punches at Katarina's face again only for her target to duck, Riven jumps back to avoid a knife aimed at her stomach. Katarina swings at her face and Riven is just a little too slow to react earning her a thin line of red across her cheek. Katarina stabs at Riven's face, but expecting it Riven moves her head to the side and grabs Katarina's knife arm, using her other fist to deliver a harsh blow to the leather clad girl's stomach. Katarina struggles to get out of the stronger girls grip futilely and Riven continues to punch her over and over again until Katarina falls to her knees. Dropping the knife.

Riven wipes the blood coming from her cheek and looks around for the first time noticing the crowd gathered around her. They all look shocked, some even with their hands covering their mouths. '_God damn it I did it again.' _Ezreal puts a hand on Riven's shoulder, "Riven.." She shrugs him off and pushes her way through the crowd. "Riven wait!" Without looking back Riven walks/jogs all the way to the exit of the school. Ezreal calls out to her as she puts her hand on the exit door. "Riven.."

"Save it. I already know that I'm a fuck up okay?"

"Wait you don't have to go!" She just shakes her head.

Riven pushes open the door and as she walks out Ezreal is able to see the tears in her red eyes.


	2. Friends and Enemies

Friends and Enemies

"Explain to me the bruise on your face."

"It's nothing."

"Katarina."

The harshness in her father's tone causes Katarina to flinch. "I-I got into a fight today."

General Du' Chateau stands from his chair in anger. "A fight! Who would dare lay their hands on my daughter? Tell me and I will ensure they pay."

"NO!" Looking at his daughter surprised, the general takes his seat and motions for Katarina to continue. "Please father, let me deal with this."

Seemingly calmed down the general addresses his daughter with a serious expression. "You do realize that I can't let this go unpunished. The Du' Chateau family honor depends on it."

More composed, Katarina holds her hands behind her back, "I will take care of the problem myself. Father, surely you know that I value our honor above all else. Every student in our school knows who I am, and fears our name." The pride in her statements makes it impossible for Katarina to hide her proud smile. "I did that. The faculty even knows to look the other way from anything I'm a part of."

"Also due in no small part to your sister's contributions."

Kat's face twists into an ugly sneer. "Cassiopia? I still don't understand how you can approve of her distasteful methods."

The general sighs at his daughter's brash attitude. "Katarina, subtlety has its place, there is more to power than brute force."

The general opens a book on his desk, a clear dismissal. Katarina turns and walks through the doorway, "subtlety schmudelty, violence solves everything."

[The next day]

After returning home and not receiving a single call about the fight Riven decided to do some research. Lacking a computer herself a short walk from her house leads her to the local library. As it turns out that the name Du' Chateau, originates in feudal times from a knight who rose to nobility as a result of his merits in combat. Several generations later the head of the family was assassinated starting a war with the Crownguard family, as a member of that family was the prime suspect. It was later found that the assassination was orchestrated from within the family as a power grab, but the Crownguards and Du' Chateau continued to fight until both families fell into obscurity. "Fine she comes from money, I still don't get what there is to be afraid of."

"Ugh, gross are you studying?" Riven swivels around in her chair and is shocked to see Jinx about six inches from her nose. "Honestly I thought you were cooler than that, got a whole 'lost warrior' vibe."

Jinx throws herself in the chair next to Riven and starts spinning around. "I wasn't studying. Know thy enemy right? Say Jinx, what do you know about Katarina?"

Her eyes light up, "Oh kitty Kat? Not too much, she has a band!"

A band? "She didn't seem like the music type."

Jinx pulls her lunch box from nowhere, **"Don't we know that Katarina is in a gang?"**

Jinx lights up again. "That's right Fish Bones! Ya, ya, ya! Katarina is in a gang, they call them selves Noxus or something, they're like bad news or so I've been told." She looks at her lunch box when she says the last part.

A gang sounds more likely. I need to figure out what I'm up against. "How many people? Are they violent?"

Jinx puts a finger on her chin thinking. "No idea!" Riven sighs, honestly getting this much useful information out of Jinx is lucky enough. "I do know that you shouldn't worry about the fight. Everyone at school knows about it but the teachers are too chicken shit to touch anything related to her."

Jinx smiles manically at Riven as she talks, "So Jinx, if you're not studying what are you doing at the library?"

Her pink eyes seem to glow with energy as she stuffs her lunch box in her bag and grabs Riven's hand, "C'mon I'll show you!" For the second time that day Riven almost loses her bag as she's dragged from a room.

Now outside the building Riven pants from trying to keep up with Jinx. "Now, *hah*, what are we, *hah*, doing out here?" Jinx pulls out her phone and opens the timer app. I see that the timer is down to ten, it's titled 'Nerd Party'. This can't be good. 3…2…1…0! I cover my ears as the sound is deafening. The windows of the library all burst as rockets blast out of them filling the air with blue and pink smoke. "Holy shit!"

Jinx is just leaning against a street sign wearing sunglasses and watching the chaos. She smiles so widely I think I can see her molars. "Awesome right? Best prank ever!" Prank? This is a prank to her!? This girl is insane. "Oo-oo, that's not even the best part come on!"

Jinx drags me into a hotel across the street and we go up the elevator to the roof. "Look down at it!"

Not wanting to anger the psychopath near the edge of a building I look over and am shocked into silence. The residue from the seemingly wild rockets left behind some sort of pink goo in their wake. From up close it looks random but from up here I can make sense of it. It spells a single word, "Jinx." I'm not sure whether to be amazed at the amount planning and calculation that had to be done to achieve this. Or if I should be amazed that someone smart enough to do this was still dumb enough to write her own name. Looking over Jinx has a proud smile; I can definitely see why Sarah told me to stay on her good side.

[The next day]

After double-checking to make sure that she brought her notebook Riven walks through the morning fog towards school. The walk takes about half an hour from her home, but about fifteen minutes in a blue convertible pulls over about twenty feet ahead of her. Riven looks at the car warily as she continues walking. Gripping her bag in one hand Riven half expects to see Katarina with her 'gang' ready to jump her. However in the car is a skinny looking blond girl. She's looking at her phone but puts it down when Riven walks up. "Hi, I'm Lux! You're Riven right the new student?"

Her voice is shockingly high pitched, enough so that it takes Riven a few seconds to process the information. "Um, yeah that's me. Can I help you?"

Lux shakes her head, "Oh no I was just stopping because I got a text when I noticed you." Riven couldn't help but roll her eyes at the obvious lie. "But since I'm here, would you like a ride to school?"

Normally Riven would rather walk than jump in some stranger's car but first period starts in ten minutes and Riven is still a fifteen minute walk away, and Swain didn't seem like the most understanding teacher. So Riven hops over the door to sit in the passenger seat of the convertible, "Thanks."

Lux just smiles and starts driving again. "Listen, in case you didn't know Katarina is bad news." Lux looks concerned but Riven can't help but roll here eyes Lux is kidding herself if she thinks she's the first to tell me this. "And uh, I just wanted to let you know, that if you ever feel like you might need some help, someone to walk you home or something, my friends and I are there for you."

This coming from a girl she's never met "Why?"

Lux sighs, "Katarina, well not just her but her whole family has kind of run this town for a long time. It wasn't always that way though, and now that someone has finally stood up to them, I just don't want you to get hurt." Lux points to the symbol on her sweatshirt. It's kind of like a cartoony wing branching out from a circle. "We're not like a gang but my friends and I almost always wear this symbol on some part of us. My brother even has a tattoo. So if you ever need help, just keep an eye out."

That definitely sounds like a gang, but whatever. "Thanks, I'll be sure to keep an eye our." But no one's warned me about her family so I'll stick with the lesser of two evils.

Thanks to Lux's car I manage to get to class on time. Barely. Swain was glaring as Lux takes her seat in the front and I grabbed a seat next to Sarah.

As soon as Swain looks away Sarah pokes me in the side, "Hey, Ez told me what happened. You ok?"

I shrug and point to the still visible cut on my cheek from Katarina's knife. "You should see the other guy."

"Don't you mean girl?" I smirk and jab her in the side. "So anyway what's with you and Ms. Popular getting here at the same time?"

Ms. Popular? I guess Lux does seem like the type. "She gave me a ride to school."

"Listen." Sarah looks up to make sure that Swain is can't hear us. "Lux seems nice, but be careful. There is some bad blood between the Crownguards and Du' Chateau. I'm just worried that you could be getting mixed up in their personal disputes. It's your life but I would stay out of it if I was you."

It sound like a good plan to me, god knows it would be bad to be killed in a gang war in my first week.

On their way to P.E. the mingling students in the hallway give wide berth to Sarah and Riven. Sarah sees Riven's confused face and offers explanation. "Well this is from one of two reasons."

"Which are?"

"Option A." Sarah holds up her fingers as she counts. "You're infamous after beating up Katarina and everyone is afraid to anger you."

Being feared isn't so bad "Or?"

Sarah keeps talking as the two of them enter the locker room, "It is possible that their staying away from you because they're scared Katarina put a hit out on you."

"Are you serious?" Riven for the first time actually looks scared, "This is still a school Katarina wouldn't/couldn't do that right?"

"Probably not." Sarah shrugs. "But hell if I know. If I had to guess I'd say that if she does come for revenge she'd do it herself. That's' the kind of prideful bitch she is."

"Glad you came back!" Ezreal smiles as Riven and Sarah walk towards the blacktop. "I was worried that would be that last we saw you."

Riven smiles "As if I'd let some red headed bitch scare me off." Ezreal sighs in relief but Sarah can tell that there's something off about Riven's smile.

"Hey Riven are you busy after school?" Turning to address Sarah, Riven nods no. We should hang out. I'll show you why everyone around here calls me M.F." Riven's eyes widen a bit and her fake smile turns a little more sincere.

"Students." The group falls silent as they turn to their shadowy gym teacher, still without an inch of skin showing. "Today we will be demonstrating dominance not through strength but skill. You will reach new heights if you only heighten your senses and work with your team."

Again Riven is left confused as all the other students start following Mr. Zed to the gym. Ezreal notices and elbows her. "Man are you still not speaking Zed? This is gonna be a hard semester for you. How about you guess what he meant?"

Hmm, he said something about skill and not strength, so that eliminates weight training. Something about skill so maybe a sport? A team sport too. Hmm. "Baseball?"

"Close but not quite. If it was baseball he would've added something like _the circles you run shall for once, have meaning_" Riven is forced to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at Ezreal's Zed imitation.

Blitz holds the gym door open for them, "Your getting pretty good at that Ez. One more guess Riven."

Okay, it's in the gym so it's gotta be either volleyball or basket ball. He said something about heights so it's gotta be, "Basket ball?"

A voice from behind Riven snickers. "Guess she's not brain dead after all." Eye twitching, Riven turns quickly to see a kid in a purple hoodie sneering at her.

Sarah glares at him before Riven has the chance to. "Back off Talon, you don't want to mess with this one."

Shrugging Talon puts his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, "Maybe you're right." He moves to walk past them deliberately bumping Riven's shoulder as he does so. "Maybe not. Watch your back new kid."

Seeing the pissed off look on her friends face, Sarah puts an arm on Riven's shoulder to calm her down. "Don't let him bother you, he's just Katarina's dog. All bark and no bite, like a Chihuahua"

Chihuahua? No, I've seen the look in his eyes before I'm sure he has plenty of bite. If he's any kind of dog it's a Rottweiler. "Tell me more about him."

Sarah looks at Riven concerned before sighing. "At lunch; I might as well tell you about Katarina's whole crew while I'm at it, seeing as you're going to ask anyway."

Riven rubs her probably bruised elbow as her and Sarah walk out of the locker room. Riven looks extremely annoyed, "I thought you said he was all bark."

"He was." Sarah looks just as pissed, "How the hell does he get away with fouling you five times in a game! What the hell was Zed doing?"

"I think he was meditating."

If possible Sarah looks even more pissed, before taking a deep breath and letting the red drain from her face. "Listen Riven, if Talon is like that you may actually be in some trouble. You said you sat next to Cassiopia in bio right?" Riven nods looking confused. "Sit as far away as possible, Cassiopia and Katarina are sisters, stay away from Renekton too."

"Sarah you're starting to worry me." M.F. stops walking to see Riven looking at her nervously. "You don't actually think that they'll do something during class right? I mean P.E. is one thing but there's no way they could get away with something like that in class."

Sarah just scratches her head and looks embarrassed, "I guess, you're right. I just worry, ok? I'll see you at lunch."

"Definitely." The two fist bump and go their separate ways.

Actually knowing where the classroom is this time Riven manages to arrive before the bell rings. Renekton isn't there yet, but Cassiopia is sitting in the same spot as always, surprisingly she smiles when Riven walks in and makes a beckoning motion. Choosing to ignore her Riven walks to sit down at an empty desk on the opposite side of the room.

As the bell rings more students' start trickling in, Riven watches for a while to see when Renekton would walk in but he never does. "Mind if I sit here?" Turning quickly to address the speaker Riven is met with the visage of easily the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He's tall, with short brown hair, chocolate eyes, and easily the most powerful chin in the school. A good thing she's sitting or else her knees might have given out. She manages a weak nod and the strong chinned stranger slides into the seat next to her. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Jayce."

Jayce? What a great name, it doesn't help that is voice is like audible chocolate, it takes almost a full minute for Riven to realize that all she's done is stare at him, "O-oh um hi." It's a miracle she wasn't drooling. "My name is Riven."

Jayce holds out a hand for her to shake and Riven is more than happy to meet his grasp. "Nice to meet you." The smile he gives could melt steel beams.

"Ms. Riven." Riven is somehow able to turn away from Jayce long enough to grab the worksheet Ms. Zyra is handing out. During that time however she's able to have her first coherent thought since laying eyes on Jayce.

Zyra said that each table should collaborate so Jayce and Riven continue to talk throughout class. "So Jayce, do you happen to know an Ezreal?"

Jayce looks to Riven surprised, "You've met my Ezreal? He's like a little brother to me! I'm surprised he introduced himself to you, he's always been a little shy."

"Ezreal? Shy?" Riven covers her mouth as she lets out a very un-lady like snort. "When I met Ezreal he was boasting about his true shot whatever and how he was captain of the soccer team." Seriously what a dork, a fun dork though.

Jayce smiles another one of his dynamite smiles, although this time Riven was ready, "He stuck with true shot barrage? I told him it was a good name!" At seeing Riven's confused expression Jayce decides to elaborate. "Every good athlete needs a signature move. Ezreal was jealous of my 'Power slam!' so I helped him come up with true shot barrage. He said it was dumb at the time though, I guess he just didn't want to admit I was right."

Riven can't help but smile, "You two seem to have a great relationship."

Jayce just shrugs, "Ez and I have always been buddies. He's the little bro I never had." Just then the bell rings and Jayce grabs his bag and stands from his seat. "It was nice talking to you Riven, hopefully we can be table partners again?"

The hint of hope in Jayce's voice causes Riven's heart to almost skip a beat, "Y-yeah, I'll uh save you a seat." Jayce gives that dazzling smile and walks away leaving Riven more or less stunned with her bag in hand.

"Quite the man isn't he?" At the sound of the unfamiliar voice Riven jumps. Turning her head, Riven sees Cassiopia standing a little too close for comfort. "I can't blame you for choosing to sit with him. If you want I could set something up, it's what friends do after all."

This is weird, if Sarah hadn't already warned her about Cassiopia Riven would have probably just went off on her, but seeing as she seems to hold the same amount if not more influence as her sister, Riven tries to handle this a delicately. "Um, thanks but no thanks. Jayce and I are just friends." Cassiopia snorts, "Um anyway I have to go, imstarvinggonnaeatbye!"The red eyed girl practically runs out of the room as she finishes her sentence. 'The last thing I want to do is have to deal with the queen bee and her psychopath sister.'

"Wait so you just ran?" Sarah giggles in between bites of sandwich.

Riven takes a sip of her milk before answering, "What was I supposed to do?"

Sarah just laughs and Riven rolls her eyes biting into her pizza. "Well we could always blow her up." Riven's eyes dart to Jinx whose grinning manically. "As a prank of course."

Ezreal raises an eyebrow at the blunette, "I'm not sure murder qualifies as a prank Jinx."

"Pssh, killjoy, you sound just like that stupid lunch box." She glares at fishbones on the table.

"So anyway." Sarah interjects. "You should probably know about Noxus, Karatina's gang." Riven nods becoming serious, if anyone was after her it'd probably be good to know whom. Sarah gestures at a table with already a few familiar heads are sitting. "Katarina's absent today but that's her groups table. You've already met, Talon and Renekton." Even though he was absent to class the hulking monster of a student sits next to the purple hoodied jerk from P.E. Sarah points to an equally large guy on the other side of the table, "That's Darius, he's captain of the basketball team." Darius is wearing a red basketball jersey showing is terrifying biceps. She gestures to another guy of similar physique sitting next to him, with black hair and pale skin. " that's Sion and next to him is Morganna" The only girl at the table Morganna is wearing a long black dress with her face covered in dark makeup. "There are a few more members, Draven has a brother named Draven, and there's normally a skinny guy named Vladimir hanging out with them too, but I guess they're absent."

Riven looks at the table skeptically, "Some of those guys are huge, do they really listen to Katarina?"

Blitz shudders, "Regardless of size, Katarina is no doubt the scariest out of all of them." The entire table falls into an uncomfortable silence.

The blond soccer star scratches his head awkwardly, "Well anyway lunch is almost over, you want to head to class early Riven?"

The white haired girl looks at Ezreal strangely, "Early? Why we still have a good three minutes or so."

"To avoid traffic in the halls, wouldn't want to be late." He chuckles nervously.

Riven is about to protest when she finally realizes what he's talking about. Riven is normally not one to back down from confrontation but after glancing at the Noxus table again, "Er, yeah. Let's go."

The two quickly dump their trays and wave farewell to their friends before departing down the thankfully empty halls of the school towards their destination. Ezreal chuckles nervously, "So Riven are you okay? The two of us never really got a chance to talk after yesterday."

Absentmindedly Riven rubs the scabbed over cut from Katarina's knife. "I'm fine."

Ez shakes his head, "I didn't mean physically, after all when you fought Kat you were all like, bam!" He mock punches the air. "And she was all like, gah!" Riven giggles as Ezreal punches his own face in an imitation of Katarina during the fight. "Like seriously where did you learn all that stuff.

Riven's crimson eyes lower as her thoughts are brought to the incidents that made her such a good fighter. "I'd rather not talk about it."

The blond athlete looks over to his obviously hurting friend in sympathy. "You know if you ever want to talk about it or anything. That's what friends are for."

"Friends?" Riven chuckles and Ezreal looks hurt for a second before she elaborates. "I guess we are friends huh? It's funny I've barely known you for two days and yet we're friends. You, Sarah, Blitz, and even Jinx it feels so natural with you guys. Even knowing you for only two days and I'm sure that you're the best friends I've ever had."

Ezreal laughs with Riven, "That's a lot to live up to, you know? But I'm sure if anyone can handle it it's us!" The bell rings, and the sound of other footsteps in the halls stop their conversation. "C'mon let's get to class."

Riven yawns stepping out of history class. Their teacher Azir is a total weirdo. The entire class he role played as King Ramses II, teaching the class as if the events of ancient Egypt were current events. They grabbed seats in the back and Ezreal was out almost immediately, Riven just barely managed to stay awake by focusing completely on her notes.

The red eyed girl is suddenly shoved to the side as a monster of a human lumbers out the door, "Sorry." The tone of sarcasm in his voice makes Riven clench her fists. Ezreal walks out behind him.

"Who is that asshole?"

Ezreal puts a hand on Riven's shoulder, "That is Sion he's a dick but believe me you do not want to mess with him. He's one of Katarina's crew." Now that he mentions it she recognizes the back of his head from lunch.

Jeez is a member of her gang in every single class? Riven is interrupted from her thoughts as she's suddenly grabbed by the hand and almost swept off her feet. Again. This time when she looks up a familiar pair of blue braids is leading the through the halls at a breakneck pace. "Jinx? Where the hell are you taking me?"

The potentially mentally unbalanced prankster snorts, "To class dummy, M.F. said we have the same fifth."

Riven reaches into her bag and pulls out her schedule careful not to plow into anybody as Jinx is leading her. "Computer lab with Dr. Heimerdinger?"

The duo comes to a stop in front of a room halfway across campus from Azir's class. The label on the door says Heimerdinger, although at some point someone with a purple marker crossed it out and wrote 'DONGER' across the door. From the looks of the letters the janitors must have been trying to get it off for a while now. Wonder what it's written in?

Jinx opens the door and Riven walks through taking in the class room, wall to wall monitors with several rows in between; surprisingly they all look new. "This is a lot nicer than my old schools computer lab."

Jinx laughs, "You should have seen the place before _'someone'_ scavenged the old computers for parts to make a paint bomb." Riven had a sneaking suspicion that Jinx was talking about herself. There are a few people already seated and Jinx leads the duo over to a girl with a huge red hat, already sitting down. "Heya Lulu!"

Not even phased the girl turns and smiles politely at the two of them. "Hello Jinx!" She looks specifically at Riven, "You're Riven right? Jinx told me a lot about you! I'm Lulu." A lot? How much could Jinx possibly know? Still Riven holds out her hand to shake Lulu's. Instead of shaking it however Lulu instead grabs it and rubs it on her cheek. Too shocked to pull her hand back Riven just stares as Lulu caresses Riven's hand with her cheek. "You were right Jinx, she does feel loud." What? "I bet she tastes purple."

Okay, Riven didn't know that she had a weirdness tolerance but apparently she's just reached it. Riven yanks her hand back and places it protectively in her jacket pocket. "What the hell was that?"

Lulu just tilts her head curiously, "Is that not what you wanted? You held out your hand so I thought you wanted me to feel your aura, it's a nice aura too, very exiting."

"I just wanted to shake your hand!"

Lulu actually laughs, "Shake my hand? What kind of a greeting is that, pix says that aura exchange is a much better greeting." Lulu looks over her shoulder, "Isn't that right pix?"

Pix? Who the hell is she talking to? Before Riven can ask though, Jinx taps her on the shoulder and whispers in her ear, "Don't ask." Stunned Riven just looks between Lulu and Jinx confused.

If Lulu is crazy enough that Jinx is warn her… Riven's head slams into her keyboard, and several students look around confused. "This is going to be a long class."

It actually wasn't that bad. Mr. Heimerdinger or, 'the Donger' as every one called him spent the entire class working on his own project so it turned out to basically be a free period. Jinx spent the entire time playing Halo in a Lan party with other students while Lulu brought out a tablet and doodled the entire class. Riven used it as a much needed break from the craziness of the day and took a nap.

Riven stretches as the trio walks out of lab. "Hm looks like Jinx didn't kill you after all." Riven looks up to see Sarah grinning at her from the hallway. "During class Ezreal told me that Jinx kidnapped you so needless to say I thought that was the last I'd ever see of you."

Riven grins back, "If you were only so lucky." The two wave bye to Jinx and Lulu who go their separate ways and start walking down the hall. "So where to?"

Sarah leads them out a side exit towards the park. "Well I did promise to tell you where my nickname comes from."

Oh right! After the rest of her day Riven had almost completely forgotten. M.F. what could that even stand for?

"Try not to get too exited though, it's really no big deal."

Riven laughs as Sarah leads her to a small strip mall about a block away from the school. "If it isn't then how come the whole school knows you by that name?"

Sarah shrugs, "I might be some sort of legend." The two come to a stop in front of a rather ordinary looking arcade named, 'Doran's Games!' "Here we are."

"At an old arcade?" What does this have to do with M.F.

Putting her suspicions aside Riven follows Sarah into the arcade, the bell dings as they enter. There's a girl leaning against the counter, who waves when they walk in. Sarah gestures between the two of them, "Sona this is Riven, a friend of mine from school. Riven this is Sona a colleague of mine." Sona gives a polite wave. "She doesn't talk much."

"Colleague? You work here?"

Sarah nods, "I work after school some days and most weekends. It's good money but what I really love is the challenge."

Challenge? The bell chimes as two younger boys walk in, probably middle schoolers. One of them points at Sarah, exited. "M.F.! I didn't know you worked today." The boy grins mischievously, "Perfect timing because I just figured out how to beat you!"

Sarah just grins and gestures to Sona who hands her two arcade tokens. "Your funeral kid. You know the rules pick any game if you beat me the game is on us, and you get a prize from the top shelf. You lose, and you have to buy five bucks worth of tokens." That is quite the wager, looking at the top shelf Riven considers challenging Sarah herself, there's a PS4 up there!

The boy grins, all confidence, "It wouldn't mean anything if I didn't beat you at your best."

"Ha, as if you could!" Riven just watches with an amused grin as the two banter. Eventually the two walk over to a hunting game with large orange rifles attached. "You sure have guts kid." They start the game on vs. mode with each of them shooting at prey for points. As soon as the timer counts to zero both are shooting and reloading with more intensity than anyone Riven had ever seen playing an arcade game. The kid's score is already in the thousands, the few times Riven had tried this game at her local arcade she had maybe hit a maximum of eight hundred in a round. A quick glance at Sarah's score and her jaw almost hit the ground. With still half of the time limit left Sarah's score was well in the ten thousands, how is that even possible? Every unfortunate creature to appear on the screen fell prone as a headshot was imminent, the only survivors were the females and cubs as Sarah didn't hit a singe one.

Two minutes later the kid was putting a five in the token machine as Sarah, stood victoriously. "How the hell did you do that? What was your final score anyway?"

Sarah just grins as she shoots at buttons on the screen. "Mostly talent with a little practice sprinkled on. As for the high score." Sarah shoots M and F for the high score tag. "You want to know why people call me M.F.?" She shoots enter and the high score screen scrolls up.

1st MF 830,000

2nd MF 828, 800

3rd MF 700, 340

Sarah then gestures to a few of the nearby games, all with similar high score's. On every game in sight M.F. was the top high score, it wasn't just the high score either it dominated every slot on the leader boards. Riven looks to her friend shocked, "Are you really number one in every game here?"

"Almost." She goes over to an old Marvel vs. Capcom console. M.F. is number three and four but 1st and 2nd read: SONA. "She will not tell me how she did it either. Well she never tells me anything, or anyone else I suppose, moving on."

She then leads Riven to a giant guitar hero console. On this game all the top scores were exactly the same. 1st through 9th : HEC 1,000,000 "Hecarim works here whenever he doesn't have track." That explains the name. "That crazy bastard can one hundred percent through the fire and the flames." Riven just raises an eyebrow, never being a big guitar hero fan herself the significance of that lost on her. Sarah just rolls her eyes at Riven's ignorance. "The dude is a god. But yeah other than those two games I have every high score in this place."

Riven crosses her arms, "I guess I get why everyone calls you M.F. now." After all this is a pretty big arcade, it's not surprising that with a high school a block and a half away it's pretty popular. "But what does M.F. mean, it's not your initials or anything."

Sarah chuckles and rubs her head, "Oh well I mean, it's a little embarrassing. My cousin though of it, it stands for Miss Fortune, as in 'how misfortunate of you to face me.'"

Riven chuckles, "That's pretty corny."

"Ha, tell me about it, it's a little too late to change it now though isn't it?" Sarah leans back on a plastic motorcycle of some racing game. "So, now you know, less exiting than you'd hoped?"

Riven shrugs, "Still pretty cool though." She recognizes the racing game, one of her favorites: back home Riven was known as the high score holder for it. "Say, does that top shelf rule apply to anyone?"

Miss Fortune glances at the console and Riven with a grin. "Anyone who has five dollars." Riven pulls out her wallet and places a five on the console. Sarah waves to Sona, who tosses her two tokens.

Flipping around Sarah position's herself on the mock motorcycle. "Let's see what you got."

_**Donzo! Sorry that took a while, finals and whatnot but that's over so it's back to writing. If you follow any of my other stores I'm working on those too, next up is probably "I am who I am" followed probably by "The Flies around me" but if I feel expired I'll probably drop another chapter of "Apex Predator" **_

_**Hoped you liked it, review and tell me what you think **_


End file.
